


Please Eat...

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [5]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: He was thankful that Avocato hadn't noticed.But he HAD noticed....





	1. Chapter 1

All of it started when they'd stopped at a nearby planet for supplies, this gang of aliens just marched up to Gary the moment Avocato had left him. Their leader pushed the human to the ground and scoffed, "Look at this- thing, fellas."

"Human... Stupid fat creatures..."

"Mhm... Wastes of life I say."

The other two replied, their leader then came even closer to Gary, pinning him down. "Then how about we get rid of him boys...?"

 

"HEY ASSHOLES."

The trio turned to see an angry Avocato with his weapon aimed right at them. "He's with me. and if your as smart as your kind says you are, then you'll let him go...."

Realising they were facing a Ventrexian (and an angry one to be exact) they ran out of the alley in fear. Avocato rushed over to Gary, helping the human off the ground. "You okay Babe? Did they hurt you?"

"Other than being pushed onto the hard ground, yeah... I'm okay." Avocato sighs, "I'm sorry... it slipped my mind on how the locals here hate humans... luckily for you, their terrified of us Ventrexians." Gary grinned slightly.

"Alright... We got what we came for, so let's get the hell outta here before any more of those creeps see you." with that, the two headed back to the Galexy One.

~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the day went by pretty quick, through the day however... Gary couldn't get what those jerks were saying out of his head....

'Human... Stupid fat creatures..'

'Mhm... Wastes of life I say.'

'Stupid fat creature'  
'Waste of life'

Were they right about him...? He thought they were anyway...

so he didn't eat that night.

~~~~~~  
It had been three days since 'it' happened, Gary still hasn't eaten a thing. He was thankful that Avocato hadn't noticed.

 

But he HAD noticed....

It took until the end of the second day, but he thought he saw Gary trembling. At first he figured it was nothing, but when he was still shaking the next day, THAT was when he was getting concerned.

He decided he was going to find out what was wrong, although he soon grew even more worried when a very panicked Mooncake floated toward him. "Woah woah. What's wrong bud?"

A worried whimper and a gesture down the hall made him conclude that whatever was wrong- had gotten worse.....

He didn't even have to reach Gary's room to find him, cause the human was collapsed onto the floor and against the wall. "Babe?!" he rushed toward the boy, terrified that he didn't know what was wrong. He shook him hoping he'd get a response. "Gare...? Gare-Bear...? c'mon Baby, please wake up for me....."

 

"mmmhhh..." Thank God....

"Gary...?! You with me Hun?" he slowly sat the human up against the wall, who mumbles and nods in response. Avocato sighs, partly in relief, but also in concern.

"Gary. What's going on...?" the human broke eye contact nervously, hoping to send the message that said 'I don't know what your talking about. theres nothing wrong'

"Sweetheart... I just found you passed out in the hallway.... You scared the absolute shit out of me. I don't think your 'Fine'. You know you can tell me anything.... right?" Gary was silent, Avocato gently took the human's hands. "Gary, look at you... Your trembling like crazy. You also look a bit pale... I know there's something wrong. Are you sick?"

"....."

Avocato decided he would get the boy to his room, he picked him up bridal style and started down the rest of the hall, thinking to himself- 'has he always been this light?'

 

~~~~~~~~

Avocato entered the room and sat on the bed, letting Gary rest his head in his lap. He was trying to think of anything that might've caused- whatever this was. "Babe... I know you don't want to talk about it, but... I'm worried sick about you... Can you please tell me?"

"...."

"Was it... Something I did...?"

Gary shook his head, that at least made Avocato feel a bit better... but he still didn't know what made this happen.

"Well... I'm glad I'M not the reason. But... I still need to know hun..." Gary sighed quietly, shutting his eyes hoping that he would just let this go...

It was then that Avocato had a thought...  
"Babe?"

Gary looked up at him again.

"I.... haven't seen you around mealtimes.... When was the last time you ate?" Gary looked away, this made Avocato worry even more.

 

"ᵀʰ⁻ᵗʰʳᵉᵉ ᵈᵃʸˢ ᵃᵍᵒ....."

"THREE DAYS?! My God- no wonder your like this..!" Gary curled up a bit in guilt, Avocato sighs in frustration before stroking the human's hair. "Sweetheart... Why would you do this to yourself?"

"....."

"Those guys where the stopped the other day... They said us humans were stupid, fat, wastes of life and-" he was cut off by the Ventrexian shushing him.

"Babe. Listen to me. Those guys are assholes. And they were just raised to hating humans. That DOES NOT mean what they said about you is true. I think your perfect." finally, Gary smiles. Avocato brings the human up for a comforting hug, which even then he feels the human's trembling. "Okay Babe. You wait here, and I'll get you some breakfast, alright?" Gary nods as Avocato stands up and set him onto his bed, "Love you Hun." 

"You too..." 

Avocato left the room, leaving Gary to himself- well, himself and Mooncake, who nudges his friend still concered. "Don't worry little buddy. I'll be fine." Mooncake smiles a bit as he nestles into Gary's side.


	2. Did an Improv on this one!

Since this is my most popular oneshot(atm) I made an Improv based on I on my YouTube channel! It’s an hour long and there’s a few extra bits in it. Thanks for the love y’all! ❤️💙


End file.
